Blessed With a Gift
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: Sakura lost herself at the age of 10. She then moves to Colorado for the safety of her sanity but she is slowly dieing inside. Will she make it through this before her life ends? R+R.
1. Prologue

A/N- Just to let everyone know that this is not a happy fic at the moment. It takes place in Colorado where Sakura moved to when she was ten. Despite her courageous efforts of being strong she is slowly dieing inside from all the pain and suffering. Enjoy!  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Blessed With a Gift  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
... It was the same like the year before. Many students competing in rivalry for the title for their school. 'Dancer of the Year' and 'State Champions: Dance Division Number 5,' and like always, I was scared. Alone, scared, and empty was what I felt most of the time while living through these things like school and life. Sometimes I wonder if that is what makes me strong, my emptiness that I have inside. I had no one to take care of me, no one to love me. I was all alone all the time...  
  
... I practiced for this competition day in and day out leaving not a day for fun or whatnots. Most of the time I stayed in my room, music blaring, feet doing their work and at times I would leave for food and necessities...  
  
... For five years now I kept myself away from people, friends, and love. I hadn't the strength to be hurt since what had happened but I guess that is how life goes. You live, you die and you can't stop the circle of life. I think that is why I was blessed with dancing. At least I had something to look forward to...  
  
... School was something I dreaded everyday the first year after the my troubles had began. People spoke demeaning words leaving me in tears in the restroom. The barrier around my heart was then formed causing me to care for no one, love no one, and befriend no one. Just dancing. That was the only thing I could love, care for, and befriend...  
  
... And now it was time to work in groups for the competition as the team of Tomoeda High School would perform in front of the thing that scared me the most. People. I hated being one of them but I was and that is why I felt so emptied. I hated people, I hated myself. It was my fault everything happened when I was ten. I couldn't stop being me. I couldn't save them. I couldn't help them...  
________________________________________________________  
A/N- I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, If you think this is good and that I should continue, send in your reviews! They are highly appreciated good or not good! THANX! 


	2. Just Another Day

Chapter One  
Just Another Day  
  
... I couldn't suppress my tears any longer. Each day it would get worst and worst while I tried to deal with it. But it never went away. They wouldn't go away. People. They made my life more troubled than it already was and I knew they would never go away...  
  
... I hide myself in the bathroom knowing that another one of the popular girls was going to beat me like they did everyday since I came to the U.S. It was as if me coming here took more freedom away than giving me freedom. I didn't know what to do. Luckily the bell rang making the girls vanish, leaving me to weep in the stalls...  
  
... Another day at school was the typical puncturing of my heart and soul. People made fun of me, people mocked me, people hurt me. Just another day, I kept telling myself, Just another day...  
  
... At lunch I sat in the one and only Cherry Blossom tree in the state of Colorado like every day watching the heavens above me. I wondered how my friends back home were. Sometimes I wished I had never left but I knew if I didn't I probably wouldn't be alive. I would probably be stupid and commit suicide or something for all of what had happened in my hometown...  
  
... But today was another day, another one of pain and sorrow, another one of humiliating stares, but this was my life now. I needed no one, no one needed me. I just had to convince myself that...  
  
... As the school day grew to a close I walked out of the gates to my home of music. I caught onto the violin when I was five and I've stuck with it through everything. I could play my feelings right onto the strings like it was taking my pain and giving me happiness. Along with dancing, I could take my stress away and I think that is yet another way I kept alive these past five years. My only love of things brought me closure and somewhat happiness. I was glad that my mother got me into this...  
  
... I slid into the shower to wash away the pain I was feeling from school. The competition was coming up in two weeks time and I needed to be relax to win this thing for the school. Even though I hated to admit it but it felt like I owed something to this school like it did me a favor and I gracefully accepted it with one consequence. I had to pay it back. But what was it that the school gave me? Pain? Sorrow? Tears? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I missed my friends and I wanted them...  
  
... I slid out of the shower and into my clothes. Beside my bed stand was a picture of my family and friends. Each night I would give a prayer for them to be safe and to be happy. I would cry myself to sleep most of the time thinking of the dreadful day back in Japan. I never ceased to erase that from my memory and I wasn't sure why. I erased everything else. So many things I have erased I barely even knew my name when I came here. But like I said, just another day in another life. Another day in another life...  
  
.... The same as always I cried myself to sleep wishing for my life to end or at least be happy even though I knew that wouldn't happen any time soon unless I let that happen. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt, I didn't want to be hurt. It pained me once again that night to think of that day, that day my life came crumbling down....  
  
][Dream][  
  
It was too vaguely to remember the scene the auburn haired girl was in while she swam in her own tears on the swings back in Japan. She just found out some devastating news that would change her life for ever.  
  
"Suki? Please speak to me..." Shaoran was begging her to answer him for once that night. Without looking at him she sneered a snide re-mark.  
  
"I don't belong here. I never belonged here. Why didn't you tell me! I should have known! How could you do this to me!" She was screaming as she looked at him in disbelief as he shook his head in confusion.  
  
"I never knew your memory would come back. Honestly Sakura..."  
  
"It doesn't matter! You should have let me known! I don't even know who I am anymore..." Sliding her hands to cup her face, she slowly sobbed into her hands. The last thing in her life would she think something like this would happen to her. She had everything. Great friends, good grades, love, and now she had nothing. She didn't even have herself. She felt empty, empty as empty could get and no one was there to help her.  
  
][End Dream][  
  
Waking up in a sweat along with tears she slowly slid into her shoes for a walk. It happened every night since she had been in Colorado, she was practically use to it.   
  
... That same dream of that day. Why? Why does it keep coming back?!... Her mind screamed as she ran to the nearest park in the cold winter. It was under thirty degrees as she ran hugging her jacket tight around her. Slowly she slide into the park and sat on the swings crying into her hands.  
  
"Why? Lord... why me? Why does this happen to me! Please tell me!" She yelled into the night sky while tears streamed down her face. "I know this has some type of purpose but come on! No one should live like this! No one!"   
  
"Are you okay?" Standing alert from the swings shoving her tears away she waited for the voice to appear. When it didn't she spoke calmly.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember my voice but you have been gone for so long. I don't expect you to remember..."   
  
"Who-Are-You-" She said every word clearly to let the unknown voice know she wasn't afraid. Deep inside she felt hatred, pain, sorrow. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
"It seems that I should ask you the same question. It seems you have lost who you are too. I heard you screaming, I saw your tears, now I will ask nicely once again, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."brbr  
  
"Grouchy aren't we. Maybe I should tell you who I am now."  
  
"Don't bother. I don't want to know." She slowly turned towards the exit of the park as the voice continued to speak.  
  
"Oh, but I think you might want to know who I am. It is very important that you listen well to what I have to say. Your pain will be gone once you know the truth, Suki."  
  
"You just called me Suki..." She turned to face the young male as she remembered who he was.  
  
...Him... It's him... Why?...   
  
And then all became misty as blackness took over her body covering her in a cold sheet of worthlessness.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Please R+R! I need to know, this goes for the rest of my stories, if I should continue in writing this. THANX! 


	3. Lullaby, I Remember

Chapter Two  
Lullaby, I Remember   
  
  
][Sakura][  
  
... It was warm and cozy where I was but I was the least bit concerned about being comfortable. I wasn't in my home nor with the things I love. I was somewhere else, a place I couldn't describe in one word...  
  
... I woke with a strange headache causing me to wince in pain from the birds chirping outside. Maybe I went nuts and got put into a medical treatment center or something. I wasn't sure. I knew I was scared and even more emptier than before. It felt like something just made my life worst and I was right. Syaoran had come here to see me. My life just wasn't fair...  
  
... I walked out of the room I was staying in to find myself in a large corridor filled with music and paintings. Animals, water, nature itself was painted onto these walls of an old friend as I made my way quietly to the sound of the music I was hearing. Violins, piano, and shuffling of feet where heard not less than ten feet in front of me as a door the size of my house stood largely to the ceiling and back to the floor...  
  
... That tune. It sounded so familiar but yet so far out of reach to get a hold of. I knew that tune but from where? Where did I know this tune? Someone I knew was luring me into this room to be hurt and I knew it. It had to be Syaoran...  
  
... With one sudden movement I turned to walk away. I never wanted to be hurt like that again. Not anymore. I didn't even want to hurt him even though he caused this pain of mine. I was just a burden to everyone. I had to get away...  
  
... Before I even had a chance to run my heart stop to almost complete failure. Hands were on my shoulders stopping me from my destination. Syaoran...  
  
"Please, let me go. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to leave."  
  
"You need to rest, Suki. You took a nasty fall back there and you need to heal. Please let me help you."   
  
... I think by now he was pleading for me to stay but I couldn't. He knew I would let him help me for he was my only trusted friend I had until that day. But even now with his hands on my shoulders I couldn't let my shield melt. I had to be strong and fight this urge to stay. I had to do it for my own good along with others...  
  
"No. I am leaving and you can't stop me. Now let me go please."  
  
... When I figured out that he wasn't going to let me go I did the only thing I knew how to do. Struggle to get free. It wasn't much but it was the best option I had. Needless to say it didn't work and I fell to my knees exhausted and crying...  
  
"Why? Why did you come here? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I wanted to be alone, by myself. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to feel this pain within me anymore. Please, Syaoran, please..."  
  
][Syaoran][  
  
... It was when I saw her cry that I knew I hurt her worst then she already felt. All I wanted to do was to make her happy again like she was before she remembered. But I guess I did the worst thing in coming here although I knew that I didn't. I had to make her happy again, I had to get that smile back, I had to get Sakura back. I wasn't going to let my guard down and melt with her tears. No. I wasn't...  
  
"Sakura. Stop crying. I want to help you and you crying will cause me pain. Not you being here and you know that. Please, look at me."  
  
... I saw her head lift following tears that rained down her face. My heart sank knowing I was hurting her but I had to try to save her...  
  
"Why did that music sound so familiar to me. Why? Am I remembering something else?"   
  
... She was now pleading for mercy as she looked sadly onto the floor then back to my eyes. Never in my life had I seen something so sad as she for she was crying from pain, sorrow, and emptiness. I knew how she felt but I couldn't tell her. Not now. Not when she is hurting this bad...  
  
... After much begging and pleading along with an exhausted Sakura, she gave in to staying at my house that I had formed two years back when I felt her pain in Japan. Her aura had melted from the sweet loving Suki to the pain driven Sakura that doesn't even know who she is. I knew she needed help and with horrible rumors of my friend being spread around I knew she needs help. She just wasn't going to live without the help and even if she tried she would live for a few months and I knew it. Suki's aura was slowly fading and I hadn't much time to bring it back up...  
  
... For the first few nights I tried to get her to open up and when that didn't work I decided to tell her why she remembered that music that was in the corridor halls...  
  
"Suki, do you remember your mom and how she got you into music?"   
  
... It was a cautious question strung with anticipated pain but I knew that was how I had to start it off. For her sake anyhow...  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
... I slowly made my way to her bed and sat down to talk to her face to face. It had been a while since I could do that, talk to her directly but now I was sure to take that advantage...  
  
"Well, the music in the hall you heard was a song your mom use to play for you for bedtime. You never liked stories much and when your mother got you into music, well you get the point. That song was your lullaby and everyone close to you learned it from your mom incase she was to go away. She wanted all to know that was your song and that it would make you happy."   
  
... I slowly lifted my head to see her expression. I was happy when I found a faint smile on her face, the first I had seen in five years. She obviously was happy, that song made her happy and now I was happy...  
  
... After more memory telling she seemed to learn in the past few years that she had been away I tried to talk to her about why I would never tell her what I told her five years ago. To much of my dismay she pushed me from the bed and cried telling me to leave and go away. I did just that knowing bringing up that conversation wasn't to last long or even start for she was still hurting and blaming herself. I had to let her know what I knew but how? I didn't want to hurt her or cause her pain. I sure didn't want to tell her until she was ready but I knew she never was going to be. How? How was I to tell my best friend that I was there when it happened? When she lost her memory and how her life came tumbling down? How?...  
  
... I slowly slid down the face of her door on the outside crying for pain of my best friend. I wanted to tell her but she wouldn't let me...  
  
"How? How am I to tell you if you won't let me Sakura? Please, let me help you and make you understand. Please..." 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Okay, I read everyone's reviews in which half of you guys don't understand the story line here in which I really don't blame you. The point of the story is this:  
  
At the age of 10, Sakura keeps having this dream that she soon asks what it means to her best friend Syaoran. Syaoran knows what the dream means and tells her what it's all about. She goes ballistic because she thinks it is all her fault for what happened. Sakura soon moves to Colorado to hopefully get away from the guilt she was feeling to only fall into sorrow and emptiness. She misses her family and friends the whole time while she still is learning to remember things.  
  
Oh, Suki is a nickname I made up to give Sakura that was, naturally in my story, from Syaoran. Just in case that confused you.  
  
You don't know what or why this is a big deal because her dream or what was told to her hasn't yet been reveled until later in the story.  
  
Trust me, what you will find out will shock you so read the story when it's done and you will get the basic storyline. And thank you to all of you who reviewed. I felt really bad getting you guys confused! Keep them reviews coming so I can make this story better!  
  
Next chapter should be up in a day or so...  
  
Oh! Please read my other stories for some are really funny... I made the reviewers laugh.. 0_o! 


	5. Hold Me Close

Chapter Three  
  
"Later Syaoran! I'll see you at 7 tonight! Oh, and thanks for the help on Math. I really appreciate it!"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura. Tonight! And your welcome!" The two best friends parted in the park at five. The sun was soon setting and dinner should be soon served. They waved good-bye and slowly made their way from the park to home.  
  
It was quiet the whole time Syaoran walked towards his destination but he felt the hint of evil in the air.   
  
... That would explain the quietness...   
  
Curiosity getting the best of him he ran towards his sense of evil. Dodging cars, boxes, and carts as he ran as fast as he could to an abandon ware house. He knew this feeling, the feeling with the evil. It was good. Good vs. evil.   
  
... If evil is here in this town that means....  
  
He ran even faster as he came to his conclusion to spin around a barrel in hiding. It was Sakura's parents held up by evil.  
  
***  
As the little girl approached her home, she felt a shiver of fright go through her spine like evil was lurking around the city. Shrugging it off she opened the door to her house.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Is anyone home?" She heard no answer and no sign of anyone. They weren't home.  
  
... Strange, on a Sunday nobody is here...  
  
The little girl of ten walked aimlessly through her home to find a note or some type of sign of where her parents went. No note on the fridge, no note on the desk, no message waiting to be heard on the answer machine. Upstairs, downstairs, it all seemed the same. She found nothing, not a sign or trace. Soon, the little girl gave up to find herself roaming through town to hopefully find her parents there.   
  
... The people sure do seem extra quiet today and there aren't many here...  
  
Through buildings, knocking on doors, she still found no answer to their whereabouts. The little girl dressed in a summer light checkered dress made her way through the clouds of dirt turning a corner to only see fright.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" She squealed about to run to their sides. She hadn't yet seen the man in front of her parents let alone the little boy grabbing her arm in a split second. It was just too fast to comprehend.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you.."  
  
"Stay quiet!" He pulled her closer to him to keep her safe. Knowing what was about to happen gave him a shiver, a shiver of fright, for Sakura. He carefully pulled her with him behind the barrel he was hiding behind and made sure she didn't have a glance at her parents.  
  
... Why is Syaoran acting like this? I want to be with my parents but he is keeping me from them. I wonder why...  
  
  
"Please be my guest for the first shot. I won't hurt you any worst than you hurt me. I promise..."  
  
"Why are you here? Of all places you have to be here. Why?" Sakura hearing her mother talk to an unknown man gave her the shivers as she knew her parents weren't very happy. They never had that type of tone in their voice and now using it on this man made Sakura even more frightened. Her best friend feeling her tension pulled her even more closer to comfort her but it didn't help. She turned to see an evil man holding a shiny metal consisting of holes odds to end with some sort of pulley in his right hand pointing at her parents. Tears were now forming in her emerald eyes as she held onto Syaoran's shirt. Something bad was about to happen and she knew it...  
  
  
___________  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! I said I was to put one up so I did but later than I said I would. I slept way too late. Try 6 in the afternoon? lol and then I watched a movie with my parents. It gave me a great idea on another story. Please R+R and leave me some ideas for the chapters to come! 


End file.
